


I'll let you tell people you won.

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: When Ladybug and Chat Noir go up against one another, things are bound to get heated.Prompt: "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you tell people you won."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	I'll let you tell people you won.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloak_Enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloak_Enthusiast/gifts).



“So, this is how it is?,” Ladybug asked. “After all this time, after everything we’ve been through together? Even now, you still betray me?”

“I’m sorry, my lady,” Chat Noir said. “But you’ve left me with no choice. I can’t continue on like this, not without getting my revenge.” 

The pure and unbridled rage boiling up inside her could not be quelled. If Ladybug had known that things were going to turn out like this, she would have never started it to begin with. Chat Noir becoming her enemy was painful enough, but now he was driving the knife into her back with no thought for the friendship they once had. He didn’t even seem to show any remorse for his actions. Chat’s face was light up with glee and a wild look in his eyes that sent shivers down Ladybug’s spine.

And then, he laid the card down between them.

“Draw four, my lady.” Chat’s voice was filled with foul satisfaction. 

Ladybug threw down what was practically the entire Uno deck in her hands, pulling the last four remaining cards over to her side. “Did you really have to do that? I bet you once- ONCE- at the very beginning of the night and now you feel the need to murder me senselessly?!”   


“I’m sorry, bugaboo, but that’s just the price you pay,” Chat said. The cocky grin on his face caused Ladybug’s annoyance to boil over and she picked up one of the cards, throwing it across the table with precision and accuracy. Chat’s expression shifted to one of surprise as he caught the card in between his claws. “Bad form.” 

“Oh, shut it,” Ladybug said. She pushed the seat back and stood up, walking away from the table. 

It was easy to ignore him as Chat followed her. Somehow he had managed to secure an entire rooftop restaurant for the evening to themselves. She leaned up against the hand railing, looking out over the city’s skyline. Chat was already next to her, standing extremely close and resting his head on her shoulder. 

“So… what else do you want to play?” He asked. She could feel his cat ears perking up as they tickled the back of her neck. “I brought a lot of games. Maybe we should try-”  
“Nope. No,” Ladybug said, rolling her shoulders and pushing Chat Noir off her back. “No more games.” 

“Aww, come on,” Chat whined, still staying only a step behind her as she walked away from him. “It’s game night.”   


“I’m tired of you humiliating me,” Ladybug said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“How can I be humiliating you when there’s no one else around?” Chat asked. Ladybug was forced to stop in her tracks as Chat hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder once again. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll let you tell people you won.” 

Ladybug groaned trying to pull Chat’s arms off of her but he held fast. Eventually, she gave up, letting her arms flop down to her sides. Chat nuzzled his face even deeper into the crook of her neck, and soon she could feel his chest vibrating, pressed up against her back, and an all too familiar sound in her ear. 

“Are you… purring right now?” Ladybug asked, barely able to crane her neck to look at him.

“Hmmm?” Chat said, not really paying attention. “Yes. Why? Does it annoy you?” 

Ladybug scoffed, grabbing onto Chat’s wrists, though not to pull them off her. “Yes,” she said, still trying to keep up the frustrated tone of voice as she let her head rest atop his. “No.” 

“Good,” Chat said, picking her up and holding her with her feet a few inches off the ground. He was walking backward until he reached one of the chairs, sitting down with Ladybug on his lap. “Because we’re playing Operation now.” 

Chat reached into the bag underneath the table and pulled out the game box. Ladybug let herself relax as he set up the game, shifting so that she was sitting sideways across his lap with her legs hanging over the chair’s armrest. The evening was meant to relaxing. They had both decided they needed a break, but more than anything, they just needed to spend time together. Ladybug just let her eyes close as she rested her head on Chat’s shoulder.

The first buzzer sound is what shocked her out of her daze. Ladybug practically jumped in his arms, and she looked over to see Chat struggling to pull the plastic figure of the man’s chest while reaching across her. Chat was biting his tongue as it was sticking out of his mouth, his classic concentration face. Ladybug reached up, poking his cheek with her index finger.    


“You look so silly,” Ladybug said. 

Chat put on a mock pout. “You wound me, my lady. That hurt much worse than any time you’ve beaten me. Our next round of Uno is going to have to be sudden death.” 

“Oh no,” Ladybug gasped dramatically. “Whatever should I do when my partner is trying to kill me?!” 

Chat leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her neck, right where the spandex fabric met her skin. Ladybug couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden touch, and as soon as his hand moved upward, she knew his intention was to pull back her hair to leave kisses of a similar nature all over her skin. She grabbed his wrist before he could reach her, keeping it tight in his grasp as she stared him down with a sly smirk. “There’s no way I’ll be entirely at your mercy.” 

“Try and resist if you want,” Chat said, snapping the plastic toy tweezers between his fingers. “I always win in the end.” 

Ladybug shifted her position in his lap again as they both turned back to the game. Watching his brows furrow beneath his mask, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth, Ladybug couldn’t help but smile at him. He’d done so much to make this night happy for the both of them, and a good memory to keep forever. It was only fair to return the favor by putting her all into having a fun time with him, too, and letting him know just how much she appreciated him.

Ladybug knew it wouldn’t be long before Chat lost interest in the game again and went back to his antics, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t looking forward to it. 


End file.
